The First Dance Implementation
by heycuddlesss
Summary: Sheldon and Amy's first dance. A songfic featuring "Running Home To You" This is a one shot fluffy story for the ShAmy lovers out there :)


**Hey, my beautiful friends! I'm back with a short FLUFFY story. I think it is called a songfic? I'm not even sure if I'm doing this right. I'm literally flying blind here. So, here goes nothing!**

 **AGAIN, I apologize for any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta and the software that can check this for that. Also, I'm sorry if this might seem to be OOC, give them a break. THEY ARE IN LOVE.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. (and to soothe my aching ShAmy and MaJim heart because I miss them so much.)**

The First Dance Implementation

"Alright everyone, the newlyweds will now have their first dance!" Raj happily said. Sheldon and Amy decided to let Raj host their wedding reception. He and Penny were the ones who worked so hard to make their wedding day look perfect. When Amy expressed her desire to hire a wedding planner, Raj immediately volunteered and assured Amy that he's more than capable of planning their wedding. It turns out he's right because everything turned out pretty great.

Amy gave Sheldon a questioning look. He did say that he wanted to have a first dance with her but that topic never came up again and she thought that was never happening. Sheldon just gave his wife a huge smile that melted Amy's heart. Amy was about to get up when she saw her friends setting up a keyboard and Howard was running towards them.

"Here you go, buddy. We're all set." Howard said, handling Sheldon a lapel mic before he ran back to his friends.

Amy was confused now more than ever. "Is Howard playing the piano? Are you singing? Sheldon, is this one of your Klingon songs we're dancing to?" Amy asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

Sheldon smiled warmly at her that confused Amy more "This, my love, is my surprise to you. I initially thought to just use the original song but as I listened to the lyrics, I felt the need to sing those words to you." Sheldon said as he attaches the lapel mic to his collar.

"So, you're singing?" Amy's face lit up and Sheldon was rewarded with the brightest smile that could put the constellations to shame.

Sheldon nodded and offered his hands to Amy.

"Shall we?" Amy took his hand and let her husband lead her to the dance floor.

Sheldon asked for Howard's help, he was very certain that Howard is familiar with the song and he is more than capable of playing it in the piano. Howard arranged the song and asked the others for help with the backup vocals much like the one they did for Bernadette not so long ago.

Sheldon held Amy by the waist and pulled her close to him, her hands resting on his chest. Sheldon took a deep breath, "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper".

Before Amy could respond, he heard the first note of the song, not long after that she heard it - her husband's beautiful voice.

 _ **Can't say how the days will unfold**_

 _ **Can't change what the future may hold**_

 _ **But I want you in it**_

 _ **Every hour, every minute.**_

 _ **This world can race by far too fast**_

 _ **Hard to see while it's all flying past**_

 _ **But, it's clear now,**_

 _ **When you're standing here now**_

 _ **I am meant to be wherever you are next to me**_

 _ **All I want to do**_

 _ **Is come running home to you**_

 _ **Come running home to you**_

 _ **And all my life I promise to**_

 _ **Keep running home to you**_

 _ **Keep running home**_

 _ **To you**_

The audience remained quiet, focused and in awe of how beautiful the Groom's voice was. Amy knew Sheldon could sing, after all he does excel in everything but this is probablyfirst time she heard him sing a love song. Amy tried to keep her tears at bay but she's failing miserably as Sheldon continued to sweep her off her feet.

 _ **And I could see it**_

 _ **Right from the start**_

 _ **Right from the start**_

 _ **That you would be**_

 _ **Be my light in the dark**_

 _ **Light in the dark**_

 _ **Oh, you gave me no other choice**_

 _ **But to love you**_

 _ **All I want to do**_

 _ **Is come running home to you**_

 _ **Come running home to you**_

 _ **And all my life I promise to**_

 _ **Keep running home to you**_

 _ **Keep running home**_

 _ **Home to you**_

 _ **Can't say how the days will unfold**_

 _ **Can't change what the future may hold**_

 _ **But, I want you in it**_

 _ **Every hour, every minute.**_

When the song ended, there was a brief moment of silence, a few "Aww" from the audience followed by a deafening applause. Sheldon looked around and found his Mom, sister and brother were all crying. He turned to his friends who just helped him with the surprise, he saw Penny and Bernadette both wiping their tears away while their Howard, Raj and Leonard were all blubbering mess. He took a quick glance to his in-laws and found that Mr. and Mrs. Fowler were crying too. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Finally, he turned to look at his beautiful wife. There she was, watching him with so much love in her tearful eyes.

He wiped her tears away, stroking her cheeks. He was about to say something but Amy beat him to it.

"Sheldon, that's so beautiful. And perfect. I..I don't know what to say! That was..I..." Amy sobbed before she could even finish.

"But...Amy? Why are you crying? Why is everyone crying? Look. My family is crying, your parents are crying. Our friends are crying. What is happening?" Sheldon asked sounding like a confused little boy.

It was now Amy's turn to stroke his cheek. Her heart is melting just like the vanilla ice cream on top of the brownie ala mode the guests are having for dessert. For someone who is a genius, her husband can be so naive and innocent sometimes. It's fascinating and it never fails to make her swoon.

"Sheldon, it's okay. I'm sure just like me they were just moved by your singing. It was so beautiful. Thank you my love." Amy said as she snuggled to her husband's chest.

"I'm glad you liked it. The minute I heard that song I knew. I _knew_ that that's what _you_ are to me, Amy. _You are home._ For the longest time, I thought my old apartment, my spot, CalTech and the Comic bookstore were my home, my safe place. But I know it now, Amy. My home is right here, beside you. We could go wherever we want and I could still feel at home as long as I am with _you_. You are the only safe place that I will seek comfort from for as long as I live. I love you so much and I _will_ love you until the end of time." Sheldon confessed while tears came rolling down his face.

Unable to say anything, Amy grabbed her husband's collar and puller him into a deep kiss. When they broke from the kiss, Amy hugged her husband very tight. She thought, if this is all a dream, she'd rather stay asleep forever.

Amy looked up to her husband, her eyes full of love for him. How is it possible to feel an enormous amount of love towards someone? She never thought she was capable of this feeling, until Sheldon. _Finally, finally my reality is better than my dreams._ She thought.

Gathering herself together, she looked at Sheldon again and asked "How come I didn't know that song? It's very beautiful, Sheldon."

"I'll tell you, but please don't be mad after I mention where that song is from." Sheldon said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Amy scrunched her nose and asked "Why would I be mad?"

"It is from the musical crossover episode of The Flash and Supergirl. It's an original song composed for that particular episode by Pasek and Paul, the writers of La La Land." Sheldon said with a big grin. He knew Amy loved La La Land and he's glad she liked the song from The Flash.

"I see. I think I want to see that episode. Will you watch it with me?"

"Really? Oh, Amy! Of course!" Sheldon almost jumped of excitement. The prospect of Amy watching his favourite shows made him giddy.

"But why would you think I would be mad upon the mention of your TV shows?" Amy finally asked.

"Well, I'm sure you remember what happened the last time I tried to mention The Flash in the middle of an important moment." Sheldon said averting Amy's eyes.

"You mean in the middle of our _make-out_ session on our fifth anniversary?" Amy grinned trying to put Sheldon mind at ease.

"Yes" Sheldon smiled shyly. He doesn't need a reminder of how miserable he felt when they broke up. It's kind of ironic, he thought. That one TV show that he heedlessly mentioned in the middle of a serious moment was that TV show where he got his song for Amy. _Oh look at that, and I thought irony isn't my strongest suit._ He thought while chuckling.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Today has been a great day. Thank you for marrying me." Sheldon said tenderly.

"It's perfect. _You_ are perfect!" Amy said before kissing her husband.

The newlyweds danced the night away with their family, friends and colleagues. It was indeed a perfect day for the perfect wedding.

 **END**

Well, you know I love writing fluffy ShAmy stories so I guess that's already your warning.

Anyway, the song is called **"Running Home To You"** written by Pasek and Paul, the geniuses behind La La Land, Dear Evan Hansen, Dog Fight, The Greatest Showman and a whole lot more. It was sung by Grant Gustin – the guy who plays The Flash and in another crossover episode, Melissa Benoist – the lady playing Supergirl sang this too. Head over to my instagram if you want to hear me give injustice to this song. lol

I thought it's perfect for ShAmy, because that's what Amy is to Sheldon. She is his home.

Thank you everyone for reading my stories and for all of your reviews and kind words. Just a few more months before Big Bang S12 premiere! There's a honeymoon episode! I'm so excited!


End file.
